disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Pan (franchise)
|shows = ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates |games = Disney's Villains' Revenge Return to Neverland Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land Peter Pan: The Legend of Never Land Kingdom Hearts |rides = ''Peter Pan's Flight Fantasmic! Mickey's PhilharMagic Dream Along With Mickey Magic, Music and Mayhem Disney Dreams! |hidec = |website = }}Peter Pan 'is a franchise from The Walt Disney Company. The original 1953 film [[Peter Pan|''Peter Pan]] has made way for a sequel, spin-off franchises, video games and several other merchandise. Titles ''Peter Pan'' was the original film of the franchise. it was produced by Walt Disney and directed by Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson and Hamilton Luske. It was based on the play Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up by J. M. Barrie. It is the fourteenth film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series and was originally released on February 5, 1953 by RKO Pictures. Peter Pan is the final Disney animated feature released through RKO before Walt Disney's founding of his own distribution company, Buena Vista Distribution, later in 1953 after the film was released. Peter Pan is also the final Disney film in which all nine members of Disney's Nine Old Men worked together as directing animators. The film was released into theaters February 5, 1953. ''Return to Never Land'' is the theatrical sequel to the first film. It is a 2002 American animated film produced by Disneytoon Studios in Sydney, Australia and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It was directed by Robin Budd and Donovan Cook. It was released February 15, 2002. ''Tinker Bell'' is the direct-to-video prequel to the first film directed by Bradley Raymond and produced by Jeannine Roussel. Unlike Disney's two Peter Pan films featuring the character, which were produced primarily using traditional animation, Tinker Bell was produced using digital 3D modeling. The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Walt Disney Home Video on September 18, 2008. This film would later spawn a spin-off franchise to Peter Pan including 2009's Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, 2010's Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, 2012's Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings, 2014's Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy, and Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast. Television Series ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' is an animated children series based off the film starring pirates Jake, Izzy and Cubby and stars Captain Hook and Mr. Smee as the main antagonists and Tick-Tock the Crocodile appeared this show too. The series premiered on Disney Junior at 8:30 am on February 14, 2011. It's premiere episode was Hide the Hideout. The series was created by Bob Gannaway and directed by Howy Parkins. It has a short program called Playing with Skully that premiered on September 19, 2012. Games ''Disney's Villains' Revenge'' is a point-and-click computer game released by Disney Interactive in 1999. In the game, Captain Hook has changed the original Peter Pan story. Hook transformed Peter into an aged and weak man. The player sword fights Hook and rescues Peter. ''Return to Neverland'' is a game for Nintendo's Game Boy Advance and was published by Disney Interactive Studios and developed by Crawfish Interactive. Tinker Bell has been kidnapped, so you've got to rescue her and all of the Lost Boys spread throughout levels in the game. Fly and fight Captain Hook's henchmen to rescue Tink. Find power-ups, find secret items and unlock scenes from the film ''Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land'' is a PC video game released February 14, 2003. In the game, Peter Pan goes on an adventure through Never Land in search of treasure but Captain Hook is after the same treasure. All Never Land's inhabitants from the original film appear in the game. ''Peter Pan: The Legend of Never Land'' is a PlayStation 2 video game, based on Peter Pan, released on October 25, 2005. In the game Captain Hook has discovered the island's magical secret and plots to rid Never Land of its enchanting Pixie dust. This spells danger for Peter Pan in this all-new action adventure. Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, the Lost Boys and the Crocodile all appear in the popular Kingdom Hearts video game series. The characters inhabit the world of Never Land, while Peter appears as a party member and later summon. Captain Hook typically appears as a boss for the world. Other Media Peter and other characters appear in the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts around the world as meetable characters. In Disneyland, Magic Kingdom and Disneyland Paris, Peter and the characters are the star of Peter Pan's Flight attraction. They also appear in Fantasmic!, Mickey's PhilharMagic, Dream Along With Mickey. Captain Hook appeared in Magic, Music and Mayhem fireworks show, as well as several Disney Villains events. Jake and the Never Land Pirates were once seen in Disney Junior Live! in Disneyland and Walt Disney World. Tinker Bell is the star of the Disney Fairies franchise revolving Tinker Bell and her fairy friends. Several books have been released telling stories of Tinker Bell's adventures. Peter Pan, Captain Hook, Smee, the pirates and the crocodile also appear in some of the books. Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and their crew of pirates are also regularly featured in the Disney Villains crossover franchise, alongside antagonists from other Disney films. Common Elements Plot Elements In Edwardian London, in the neighborhood of Bloomsbury, George and Mary Darling's preparations to attend a party are disrupted by the antics of the boys, John and Michael, acting out a story about Peter Pan and the pirates that was told to them by their older sister, Wendy. Their father angrily declares that Wendy has gotten too old to continue staying in the nursery with them, and it's time for her to grow up. That night they are visited in the nursery by Peter Pan himself, who teaches them to fly with the help of his pixie friend, Tinker Bell, and takes them with him to the island of Never Land. A ship of pirates is anchored off Never Land, commanded by Captain Hook with his sidekick Mr. Smee. Hook boldly plots to take revenge upon Peter Pan for cutting off his hand, but he trembles when the crocodile that ate it arrives; it now stalks him hoping to taste more. The crew's restlessness is interrupted by the arrival of Peter and the Darlings. The children easily evade them, and despite a trick by jealous Tinker Bell to have Wendy killed, they meet up with the Lost Boys: six lads in animal-costume pajamas, who look to Peter as their leader. John and Michael set off with the Lost Boys to find the island's Indians, who instead capture them, believing them responsible for taking the chief's daughter Tiger Lily. Meanwhile, Peter takes Wendy to see the mermaids, where they see that Hook and Smee have captured Tiger Lily, to coerce her into revealing Peter's hideout. Peter and Wendy free her, and Peter is honored by the tribe. Hook then plots to take advantage of Tinker Bell's jealousy of Wendy, tricking her into revealing the location of Peter's lair. The pirates lie in wait and capture the Lost Boys and the Darlings as they exit, leaving behind a time bomb to kill Peter. Tinker Bell learns of the plot just in time to snatch the bomb from Peter as it explodes. Peter rescues Tinker Bell from the rubble and together they confront the pirates, releasing the children before they can be forced to walk the plank. Peter engages Hook in single combat as the children fight off the crew, and finally succeeds in humiliating the captain. Hook and his crew flee, with the crocodile in hot pursuit. Peter gallantly commandeers the deserted ship, and with the aid of Tinker Bell's pixie dust, flies it to London with the children aboard. Mr. and Mrs. Darling return home from the party to find Wendy not in her bed, but sleeping at the open window; John and Michael are asleep in their beds. Wendy wakes and excitedly tells about their adventures. The parents look out the window and see what appears to be a pirate ship in the clouds. Mr. Darling, who has softened his position about Wendy staying in the nursery, recognizes it from his own childhood, as it breaks up into clouds itself. In Return to Never Land, Wendy's daughter Jane is kidnapped by Captain Hook and rescued by Peter Pan but he finds that she is the opposite of Wendy being very practical and serious. Peter and the Lost Boys work hard to bring out her inner child. The ''Tinker Bell'' films focus on Tinker Bell's life and experiences before she met Peter Pan. It shows her birth and how she became the successful fairy she is today as well as introducing some of her friends such as Iridessa and Silvermist. Later in Secret of the Wings when Tink and Periwinkle meet, their wings begin to glow, just like when Tink first crosses the border. The keeper, whews name turns out to be Dewey, discovers that Tink and Peri were born from the same laugh, thus making them sisters. In the The Pirate Fairy Rosetta tells everyone she cracked an egg, which hatches. Since she was the first sight he saw, the baby crocodile gives her a kiss and a hug, believing she is his mother. A young Captain Hook, then known as James the Cabin Boy, meets a rougish, talented pixie-dust fairy (named Zarina), that has betrayed Pixie Hollow (the homeland of Tinker Bell and the fairies of Neverland) and left to live amongst the pirates, befriending James once she does. James, himself, poses as a benevolent lad who appreciates Zarina, unlike the rest of her former friends. Zarina is known to be one of the most intelligent fairies in Pixie Hollow, and despite being a dust-keeper fairy (a fairy who harvests pixie dust for other fairies to use) she proves to be an amazing innovator, figuring out ways to make various forms of pixie dust with varying abilities, such as the powerfully dangerous ability to switch fairy talents, as well as create her very own pixie dust, though that trick requires the use of the mystic blue pixie dust, which Zarina steals and brings to James and his crew as part of their plan to create their own Pixie Dust Tree, that'll generate an endless supply of pixie dust, enabling the pirates with the ability to fly, thus advancing their goals in plundering the seven seas and beyond to become wealthy beyond their wildest dreams, much like any pirate. After James meets his defeat at the hands of Tinker Bell and her Pixie Hollow friends. Smee is seen sailing on a ship where he spots James stranded in the middle of the NeverSea. After spotting the washed up captain, Smee compliments the hook he's carrying around (alluding the iconic hook he'll one day gain), to which James replies by furiosly demanding Smee rescues him. Being that Smee was absent during the rest of the movie, it is highly possible this is the moment in which he and Captain Hook meet for the first time. Unlike Hook, however, Smee's appearance hasn't altered whatsoever, revealing he's far beyond Hook in terms of age. Cast and Characters '''List indicator(s) * (***) indicates the character was not in that medium. * N/A indicates the character did not speak. Category:Disney franchises Category:Peter Pan